Retour en arrière pour nos souvenirs
by Satozuki
Summary: Cagalli et Asuran ensemble ? Quelle histoire ! Tu veux la connaitre ? J'arrive !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Cagalli forever  
Genre : Romance  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais j'aimerai bien.  
Info:  
L'histoire se passe dans un monde parallèle. Enfin, je dis sa parce que je ne me souviens pas très bien du contexte de la guerre dans Gundam Seed Destiny.  
Il y a une guerre en les coordinateurs et l'alliance terrestre. Orb est un pays neutres.  
Kira est bien le frère et Cagalli et il vit avec Lacus .Lacus est l'ancienne fiancée de Asuran et il est toujours dans Zaft.

Chapitre 1: Ta destinée et la mienne

Le vent qui entrait dans la pièce était si doux, mais un peu fort .Il faisait virevolter ses courts cheveux blonds.  
"Hum ..."  
Cagalli laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis lentement elle laissa échapper un léger sourire. Elle était si heureuse.  
- Mademoiselle Atha ......?  
- Hein ..?  
- Devons nous oui ou nous accepter la proposions de l'alliance terrestre concernant l'exclusivité du nouveau prototype de Orb ?  
- Non, voyons Orb est neutre nous ne pouvons pas accepter de telle proposions.  
- Mais enfin réfléchissez, si .............  
Mais Cagalli ne l'écoutait plus, elle repensait a la soirée d'hier, celle qu'elle avait passé avec Aruran .........

Elle ne pensait pas que c'est possible un tel bonheur.  
La veille Asuran l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait prit une permission et qu'il serait sur Orb dans la soirée.  
Quand elle l'avait entendu elle avait criée de joie, le pauvre a du avoir mal à l'oreille.  
Il lui dit qu'il irait directement au manoir et de ne pas se presser.  
Ne pas se presser alors que sa faisait 6 mois qu'ils ne c'était pas vu.  
Ils ne s'appelaient pas souvent, il faut dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail ses derniers temps.  
Des que l'on l'informa de l'arrivée de Asuran au manoir elle se précipita au manoir.  
Asuran était déjà la, il l'attendait.  
Quand il l'entendit arriver, il se retourna et lui sourit. Qu'il était beau !  
Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'embrassa .Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement .Elle était si bien.  
- Salut toi, lui dit-il, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussitôt.  
-Quoi ! Tu n'es pas content de me voir, je peux repartir si tu veux.  
- Non, je ne voudrais pas t'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien, dit –il une lueur maligne dans le regard .Je vais plutôt t'emmener quelques part.  
- Ou ?  
- Tu verras, suis moi.

Je souris à nouveau, sans me préoccuper des déléguer présent autour de moi.  
La soirée avait été fantastique.  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je repartis dans mes souvenirs……………

_  
__Asuran la fit monter dans sa voiture et démarra.__  
__- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ou tu m'amenais Asuran.__  
__- C'est une surprise.__  
__Elle soupira. Il commençait a l'énerver avec toutes ses cachoteries.__  
__- On est arrivé__  
__-Enfin, j'en avais marre !__  
__Il sourit en secouant la tête.__  
__Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il l'avait amené devant un grand bâtiment aux couleurs d'Orb q' elle le connaissait très bien puisqu'il était désaffecté et qu'elle cherchait a le réaménager depuis quelques mois.__  
__-Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait la ? Il n'y a rien ici ! Tu es fou ou quoi ? Il est 10 heures du soir ? Je suis fatiguée, moi ! Tu écoute quand je te parle ? Mais revient Asuran ! ATTEND MOI.__  
__* Imbécile de coordinateur, il est partit devant et m'a laisser toute seule *__  
__-ASURAN!!__  
__Elle le rattrapa et entra dans le bâtiment à sa suite. Il n'était pas éclairé, il n'y avait pas un bruit.__  
__Elle chercha Asuran des yeux, mais il n'était plus la .Il avait disparu!__  
__Elle commença à s'inquiétée.__  
__Elle l'appela. Rien .Pas un bruit.__  
__Cagalli avança et entra prudemment dans une autre pièce quand soudain....___

_- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!__  
__Cagalli sursauta et tout d'un coup la pièce s'éclaira laissant appercevoir une dizaines de personne dans la salle.__  
__Son anniversaire ! Elle avait oublié son propre anniversaire.__  
__Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous ses amis étaient la ! Il y avait Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia même Yasak avait fait le déplacement et bien sur Asuran.__  
__*Il m'a bien berné celui la *___

_- Alors sœurette, tu es contente de ta fête ?__  
__- Oui, Kira ne t'en fait pas. Je me demande a quel moment vous avez organisé tout sa.__  
__-Alala Cagalli, tu travaille tellement que tu ne vois même pas ce qui ce passe autour de toi!__  
__Cela faisait deux heures de la fête avait commencé. Tout le monde était venu la saluer et lui offrir leur cadeau après de longues embrassades. Elle avait d'ailleurs appris à cette occasion le récent couple que formaient Dearka et Mirrallia.__  
__Elle était contente pour eux. Elle fit le tour de la pièce. Il manquait quelqun. Asuran.__  
__Quand elle s'était rendu compte de cette fête, les larmes lui étaient monté aux yuex et elle avait faillit pleurer. Mais IL s'est approché et la serré doucement dans ses bras en lui demandant si elle était sure qu'elle l'était, quelle question.__  
__- Tu n'a l'aire bien pensive.__  
__Une voix chaude et douce se fit entendre a son orreille .__  
__- Asuran.... je te cherchais.__  
__- Ah oui, moi aussi. Vient.__  
__-Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici.__  
__- Je ne t'ais pas encore offert mon cadeau.__  
__- C'est vrai, lui dit-elle en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait.__  
__Cagalli ressentit en bien être intense envahir tout son corps. Elle frissonna.__  
__- Ta as froid ?__  
__- Non, rasure toi !__  
__- Bien, je ne voudrai pas que tu tombes malade par ma faute dit-il en souriant légèrement, les yeux brillant.__  
__On est arrivé. Cagalli regarda autour d'elle. Il était dans un parc.__  
__- Ce n'était pas la, avant non ? __  
__- Non, c'est vrai .On s'assoie ? Demanda t-il en désignant un banc.__  
__- Si tu veux.__  
__Elle l'observa un instant, il avait l'air nerveux, il était comme sa depuis.......... le début de la soirée en fait.__  
__- Tout va bien Asuran ?__  
__- Oui. Tu sais Cagalli on se connait depuis longtemps maintenant et tu sais que............. je tiens énormément a toi……. Non !__  
__-NON ?__  
__- En fait je ne tiens pas seulement à toi, je t'aime! Je t'aime Cagalli, tu entends .Et je voudrai passer toute ma vie avec toi.__  
__- Tu me demande de.......__  
__- Oui, Cagalli. Veux-tu m'épouser ? __  
__- T'épouser ? Vivre avec toi tout les jours, toute ma vie !__  
__Les larmes se mirent a couler. Elle était si heureuse. L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout venait de lui demander de l'épouser.__  
__- Oh ! Asuran ..... Bien sure que je le veux.__  
__Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il était si beau a ce moment la.__  
__- Dans ce cas. Tiens! Il sortit une petite boîte dans sa poche et la plaça devant elle. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux, intensément et l'ouvrit.__  
__Une magnifique bague ornée d'une magnifique émeraude verte y était placée. __  
__- Elle te plait? __  
__- Oui, tu ne peux pas imaginer a quel point. Il sourit et s'approche d'elle, prit la bague et la glissa a son doigt. Quand il eu finit, elle la regarda un instant et l'embrassa doucement.__  
__- Je suis très heureux tu sais ! dit-il tendrement.__  
__Tu sais Cagalli, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais notre union n'est pas seulement importante pour nous. Elle est aussi importante pour Orb.__  
__-Pour Orb ? Oui, tu as raison.__  
__Notre mariage prouvera à tout le monde que l'union entre Naturel et Coordinateur est possible et que nous pouvons tous vivre dans un monde de paix.__  
__- Je sais dit-il en lui prenant la main mais il l'est aussi pour nous.__  
__Nous marier ensemble, c'est ta destiné et la mienne. Maintenant dit-il, allons annoncer cette bonne nouvelle a tout les autres.___

_Je souris en regardant la bague qu'Asuran m'a offerte. Lui et moi on est fiancé maintenant.__  
__La soirée d'y hier s'est bien déroulé. Quand Asuran et moi nous sommes revenus, les autres ne s'en sont pas rendu compte. Enfin sauf Kira qui nous regarda avait un petit sourire. Je crois qu'Asuran lui avait dit qu'il allait me demander en mariage. Et vu la tête qu'il avait a ce moment la, je crois qu'il était très heureux pour nous. __  
__Asuran m'a trainé derrière lui jusqu'a l'estrade qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il faut dire qu'il ma tenait toujours la main a ce moment la. Il a pris le micro et a annoncer comme sa sans préambule que nous allions nous marier. Ils sont tous rester bouche bée. Mais la surprise passé il se sont mis a crier et a laisser éclater leur joie.__  
__Même Ysak a laissé échapper un sourire. Ils sont tous venu nous félicités et Lacus m'a serrer dans ses bras, comme une sœur, j'était si émue a ce moment la .__  
__Et pois ce gros béta de Dearka est venu nous demander devant tous le monde quand est ce que je comptais mettre au monde un petit Zala.__  
__Non mais vraiment. N'empêche que Asuran était tout rouge a ce moment la et qu'il s'est empresser d'aller ce servir à boire. Amusant._

Je ris en me remémorant sa tête.  
Quand il saurait.


	2. Chapter 2

Cagalli regarda sa montre et soupira, sa faisait deux heures qu'elle était la à les écouter débattre concernant ce projet.  
* Quelle barbe ! *

Cinq ans plus tard.  
- Asuran ! Vient vite. Il est s'est encore sauvé !  
- Encore ! Mais enfin, Cagalli tu ne le surveillais pas ?  
Je la vit rougir avec satisfaction. J'adorais la taquiner.  
- Ne t'en fait pas dis-je, j'y vais. Je sais ou il se trouve.  
- Je l'espère pour toi Asuran. N'oublie pas que c'est de ta faute si tous cela arrive. De ta faute. Pas la mienne.  
Je souris a sa réponse. Elle disait sa a chaque fois. Mais je savais bien qu'en fait sa l'amusait, tout comme moi. Je sortis de la demeure et me rendis jusqu'au centre de sécurité d'Orb.  
Le garde sourit en me voyant arriver et le laissa entrer. Il avait l'habitude de me voir arriver après lui à la longue.  
La base était vraiment bien située, elle était prés de la mer et c'était toujours agréable de s'y rendre. Je me rendis dans la réserve, Il n'était plus la.  
- IL est partit depuis une demi heure, Monsieur Zala  
-Merci.  
Je me rendis prés de la mer et la je LE vit.  
Il volait en cercle autour d'un arbre et avait du mal a bouger les bras. Je le regardai un instant puis .....  
- UZUMI ? DESCEND DU MOBIL SUIT DE PAPA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER MOI MEME ! TU AS COMPRIS ?

Je regardai avec attention Uzumi descendre vers la terre ferme et descendre du mobil suit.  
- Uzumi, ta mère et moi t'avons déja dit que ne pas utiliser le Justice , ni même le Strike Rouge de maman.  
-Je sais mais .....  
- Il n'y a pas de mais Uzumi, tu es trop jeune, tu risque de te blesser.  
- Mais Papa, je te dis que je sais l'utiliser, j'y arrive comme si...... comme si je l'avais toujours fait.  
- Je sais Uzumi. Mais tu ne dois pas le faire.  
Je soupirai.  
- Allez vient dis-je en lui prenant la main, Maman était très inquiète tu sais.  
- Elle va encore crier et dire que je suis comme toi Papa ?  
- Oui, surement. Tu connais ta mère. Elle n'a pas changé depuis que je la connais.  
- Vraiment, elle t'a toujours traité d'imbécile de coordinateur ?  
- Oui, toujours.  
-Même avant que je ne naisse ?  
- Hum !  
- Dit moi Papa, pourquoi elle ne se sépare jamais de cette broche qu'elle porte toujours sur elle ?  
- Oh, sa ! C'est une longue histoire. Je vais te la raconter. Tout a commencé................

_Cinq ans plus tôt.___

_-Alors comme ca Asuran, tu va te marier. Et avec ma sœur en plus!__  
__- Oui Kira, mais tu le savait déjà. Nous sommes arrivés.__  
__Asuran gara sa décapotable devant un magasin a l'allure distingué et descendit .__  
__- C'est la que je l'aie vu .Elle est parfaite.__  
__- Entrons dans ce cas.__  
__- Bonjour Monsieur Zala, vous êtes venu la prendre ?__  
__- Oui !__  
__- Je l'ai mise de coté spécialement pour vous , je savais que vous reviendriez.__  
__*Ce vendeur est vraiment sympathique.*__  
__Asuran la récupéra et la montra a Kira .__  
__- Elle est parfaite.__  
__- Bon alors garde la et ne la perd pas. Tu en auras besoin le jour J!__  
__Je dois repartir sur le Minerva aujourd'hui régler une affaire très importante et je serrais de retour dans une semaine.__  
__D'ici la Kira prend bien soin de Cagalli , surtout que dans son état......__  
_

_Cagalli soupira. Asuran lui manquait tellement. Deux jours qu'il était partit déjà tout en lui lui manquait, sa bouche......., ses mains..... ses caresses..........__  
__Elle soupira de frustration. Elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps comme sa.__  
__Elle regarde sa montre et se rendit rapidement en salle d'embarquement. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle et la chercha des yeux.__  
__- Cagalli, je suis la !__  
__- Lacus, je suis si contente de te revoir ! lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.__  
__- Moi aussi, j'avais tellement hâte de venir depuis que je sais que le mariage est proche.__  
__- Nous reparlerons de tu sa plus tard, rentrons a la maison.___

_- Cagalli, tu sais que depuis que je suis la présidente de Plant beaucoup de chose on changer. La vision des coordinateurs est en train de changer et donc avec l'avit du conseil, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.__  
__Lacus sortit une petite boite de son sac et la lui tendit __  
__- Qu'est ce que sait ? __  
__- Ouvre-la !__  
__-Woua , Lacus ! Elle est superbe.__  
__Devant elle se trouvait une magnifique broche représentant le symbole d'Orb et de Zaft entrelacé. __  
__- Lacus ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je la garderai toujours prés de moi.__  
__- Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise Cagalli. Elle représente la possibilité d'une paix durable entre nos deux peuples................__  
__- Lacus, j'aurai une très grande faveur a te demandé.__  
__- Je t'écoute Cagalli__  
__- Tu voudrais bien être ma demoiselle d'honeur ? __  
__- Bien sur, Cagalli ! J'en serai ravi.__  
__- Alors Lacus tient. Asuran a déjà acheté la sienne et la remise a Kira pour le jour du mariage. Donc voici la mienne.__  
__Je te confie mon alliance Lacus.___

_Minerva ___

_-Capitaine, si j'ai demandé a vous voir, c'est pour une raison très importante.__  
__- Je vous écoute.__  
__- Tenez__  
__- Mais, c'est ........__  
__- Oui, ma lettre de démission__  
__- Votre démission ? Je ne peux pas l'accepter, vous être notre meilleur pilote Asuran.__  
__- Je ne vous donne pas le choix. Je pars. Et parce que je vous respecte, je ne partirai pas sans vous donner les raisons de mon choix. __  
__Tout d'abord, je vais me marier.__  
__-Marier? __  
__- Hum Hum , avec une femme extraordinaire . Nous allons avoir un enfant et d'après ce que nous a dit le médecin, cet enfant sera extraordinaire._

_Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes rendu compte de cela, mais lorsque Shin laisse ses émotions le submerger, il arrive à faire des choses incroyables, des choses qu'aucun coordinateur ne pourrait faire en temps normal  
- Oui, ses yeux deviennent étranges et puis…... il est animé d'une fureur indescriptible, il a le rage de vaincre et ......  
- C'est cela, c'est un pouvoir que l'on peut posséder, et avec un peut d'entrainement on peut le contrôler, on appelle le SEED.  
Le SEED accroît encore plus nos capacités et permet de contrôler n'importe quel Mobil Suit.  
Je suis capable de contrôler le SEED, et la mère de mon enfant aussi.  
- C'est une coordinatrice ?  
- Non, une naturelle.  
- Mais, enfin .....  
- Cet enfant sera donc doté dès la naissance de capacité exceptionnelle, plus grande que celle d'un coordinateur du même âge, ou bien plus âgé bien qu'il soit mi humain, mi coordinateur Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?  
- Il sera très puissant, donc tant qu'il ne sera pas capable de métriser ses capacités, je dois rester à ses coté pour le protéger et empêcher que des personnes se serve de son pouvoir a mauvais escient. De plus il sera également très important pour la paix. Il montrera a tous que l'union entre coordinateur et naturel est possible et que la guerre n'a pas raison d'être.  
- Tu dis Asuran qu'il sera importante et ton mariage aussi, je veux bien te croire mais qui va tu épouser ?  
- Cagalli Yulla Atha.  
- Cagalli Yalla Atha? Mais c'est la présidente d'Orb, une nation neutre !  
- C'est vrai, mais nous nous aimons et c'est le plus important.  
Il y a aussi une autre raison a ma venu ici, j'aimerai que vous assistiez a mon mariage, si cela est possible bien entendu. Vous et Shin.  
- Moi et Shin ? Et Luna et Meyrin, je croyais que vous étiez proche ?  
- Non, pas vraiment et puis je ne crois pas que Cagalli apprécierais, mais bon .... Enfin .... Bref.  
Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de les inviter, elle gâchera la fête, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?  
- Si, si, bien sure  
- Alors, je peux conter sur vous ?  
- Oui, Asuran, je viendrai, je demanderai a Shin s'il veut m'accompagner.  
- C'est parfait alors ! Je vais y aller.  
- Vous repartez déjà ?  
- Oui, je n'aie pas envie de répondre à des questions sur les raison de mon départ. Et j'aimerai que vous gardiez cela pour vous jusqu'a l'annonce officielle de notre mariage._

Asuran sourit et se rendit vers l'embarcadère, l'entrevu s'était bien déroulé. Tout ce passait comme prévu. Si tout ce passait bien, il serais de retour vers la fin d'aprés midi sur Plant ou il devait rejoindre Dearka et Isak .

Orb

- Alors Cagalli, tu es prête ? Il faut y aller, on va être en retard.  
- Ne t'en fait pas Lacus, c'est trop important pour que je ratte mon rendez vous.

_Cagalli et Lacus descendirent de la voiture qui les amenait et avancèrent.  
- C'est ici, Cagalli ?  
- Oui._

- Woua ! Lacus, elles sont toute si belles ! Je ne sais pas laquelle  
Choisir !  
Mais, celle ci. Regarde ! Elle est parfaite.  
- Tu as raison, je suis sure que .....................

- Mais Papa !  
Je regardais Uzumi un instant.  
- Oui ?  
- Comment tu sais tout sa ? Tu n'étais même pas là quand Maman et Tata Lacus on été l'acheté.  
- Non, c'est vrai, mais elle me l'on raconté.  
- A bon ?  
- Hum, hum

-Mais que faite vous ?  
-Maman ! Papa me racontait votre histoire. Quand vous alliez vous marier.  
- Ah sa !

Je regardais Cagalli qui marchait devant avec Uzumi. Elle était superbe. Tiens, tiens. Il semblerait que maintenant ce soit elle qui raconte la fin de l'histoire. Je souris. Ca risque d'être très intéressent, surtout qu'il y a certain détail que je ne connais pas moi même.

- Ce jour là Uzumi, ta tante et moi nous sommes allés ......

_...... Je suis sure que cette robe de marier t'iras très bien.  
- Je pense aussi. Maintenant Lacus, il est temps d'aller acheter ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Et aprés, on rentre au manoir._

Plant

- Non, Dearka !-  
-Mais enfin Asuran tu va te marier. TU DOIS le faire.  
- Je te rappelle Dearka que tu as une petite amie, je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait LA BRILLANTE idée que tu as eu.  
- Mais, bien, sur que ci voyons.  
- Ca suffit Dearka !je n'irai pas dans une boite de Striptease pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon.

Mémorial d'Orb  
3 semaines plus tard.

Asuran regarda autour de lui, anxieux.  
Ils étaient tous là. Et attendait avec impatience ce moment, tout comme lui.  
Il regarda Lacus qui était devant lui. Elle était ravissante. C'est surement ce a quoi devait penser Kira qui était derrière lui et qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux une seconde depuis qu'elle était arrivé.  
Et puis il la vit. Il n'entendit plus rien a ce moment là. Ni la marche nuptiale. Ni les paroles du pretre. Il voyait juste son visage.  
C'était le jour J. Le jour de son mariage.  
Puis soudain, il revint sur terre. La question venant de lui être posé.  
- Asuran Zala, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Cagalli Yula Atha ?

_Asuran sourit lorsque l'information parvint a son cerveau.__  
__La réponse était évidente. __  
__- Oui, je le veux.__  
__Il regarda Cagalli devant lui qui lui souriait doucement. Et son sourire s'élargie encore plus lorsque Cagalli répondit a son tour.__  
__C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. __  
__Enfin, il croyait.___

_- Tu es heureuse Cagalli .__  
__-Kira ? Oui, très ! Asuran est parfait et puis nous allons avoir un bébé. Que demander de mieu !__  
__- Et ou est le marier ? __  
__- Il est avec Dearka et Miriallia . Nous allons vivre ensemble maintenant, officiellement, je veux dire. Et puis demain nous allons voir la mère Asuran.__  
__- Sa mère ? Mais je pensais qu'elle.....__  
__- Oui, elle l'est mais Asuran dit qu'il tenait a me la présenter. Même si bien sur le contexte est un peu difficile, mais je sais qu'Asuran aimait beaucoup sa mère.___

_- Maman ? __  
__- Oui Uzumi, qui a t-il ? Grand mère est morte.__  
__- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand et que tu créeras ta propre famille. __  
__- Et après ? __  
__- Apres ? On ca, je ne sais pas si je dois te le raconter. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce qui arriva ensuite fut fantastique.___

_Flash Back ___

_Suite nuptial du Ollium Hôtel (hôtel le plus cher de la ville)__  
__- Asuran ?__  
__- Oui?__  
__- J'ai une surprise pour toi. _

Lorsqu'Asuran se retourna, la première chose qu'il pensa est qu'il se trouvait devant un ange. Légèrement maquillé, coiffé et surtout vêtu une courte nuisette rouge, il avait devant lui une Cagalli rougissante qu'il trouva a ce moment la absolument ravissante. Chose ce qu'il lui montra concrètement en l'entrainant avec lui sur le lit pour une nuit des plus agitée.........

* Oui vraiment un beau souvenir *  
- Alors M'man et après ?  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh ! Non non, il n'y as plus rien a raconté  
- Mais Papa a dit....  
- Il a menti..........

J'écoutais Cagalli tenter de ce sortir de ce faux pas en souriant.  
Pas question de l'aider cette fois.  
Non vraiment pas. C'est vrai, la dernière fois, c'est à moi qu'Uzumi à demandé comment est ce qu'on faisait les bébés !!!


End file.
